marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase for the Mobile Laboratory
The Chase for the Mobile Laboratory was a three-sided conflict of Ant-Man and Wasp trying to stop Sonny Burch and Ghost from obtaining Hank Pym's Mobile Laboratory as they were attempting to rescue Janet van Dyne from the Quantum Realm. Background To be added Chase attacks Ant-Man]] Ant-Man, Wasp, and Hank Pym located the Mobile Laboratory and used ants to disable the machines so Ghost and Bill Foster would not be able to access the Quantum Realm. This then drew Ghost out, allowing Pym to get inside and take back the lab. As Pym began to enter the Quantum Realm, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Luis were on the lookout for Ghost. As they reported into each other, Ghost suddenly attacks Ant-Man and the two began to fight. However, Ant-Man's suit continued to malfunction, causing him not to be able to escape. But this was only a distraction as Pym was successful in entering the Quantum Realm, allowing them to shrink the lab and drive off with it. defeats Sonny Burch's goons]] Ant-Man then shrunk himself and went to meet up with Wasp and Luis at the rendezvous point. As they were driving, Wasp noticed Sonny Burch approach them with his goons, causing them to chase through San Francisco. Wasp used the van's shrinking abilities to maneuver between the cars and knock them out. Wasp was able to defeat Burch's goons by causing them to crash into each other. Ant-Man then joined them in the van as more goons approached on motorbikes. Wasp then told Ant-Man to drive as she moved to the back to defeat the goons herself. She used her blasters and Pym Particles Disks to defeat each goon. attempts to steal the Mobile Laboratory from Ant-Man and Wasp]] As this was going on, Ghost was able to catch up to them, knocking out one of the goons and taking his bike. Wasp then grabbed Luis' Pez dispenser and enlarged it, defeating the final two goons. However, Ghost was able to drive up to them and enter the van and knock Wasp out and take the lab. She then jumped into a truck and attempted to escape. Ant-Man and Luis then crashed the van, causing Ghost to get away from them, but Burch was still chasing after the lab. Wasp soon found Ghost and attempted to take back the lab and fight Ghost. Ant-Man went to help, leaving Luis behind as he jumped on the front of the truck. attempting to stop a truck]] Ant-Man's suit began to malfunction again causing him to grow big. Ant-Man then punched Ghost in the face, breaking her mask and allowing Wasp to take back the lab. As Ghost went to attack Wasp, Burch drove up behind them, knocking Wasp onto his car, allowing him to steal the lab and drive away. Wasp then went after Burch as Ant-Man attempted to stop the truck, which he was successful. He then used the truck to make his way through the streets and reach Burch. chases after Sonny Burch]] As Luis waited in the van, he noticed that the remote used to grow the lab was still with him. Wasp told him to bring them the remote as they were running out of time and to use the Hot Wheels Car Collection to get to them. Luis then grabbed a car and grew it just as Burch approached the van to retrieve the remote. Luis then made his way to the rendezvous point but was chased by Burch's goons, who he was able to defeat using the car's shrinking abilities. Ant-Man and Wasp then went to help Luis, with Wasp taking out the goons and Ant-Man going for the lab. follows Sonny Burch and gets back the Mobile Laboratory]] Wasp entered the car and fought the goons inside using her shrinking abilities and fighting skills to go in and out of the car. Wasp then joined Luis in his car as Ant-Man, still in his giant form, chased Burch. He crashed Burch's car and then began to chase him on foot, but wasn't able to catch him due to his size. Burch then made his way onto a ferry and Ant-Man attempted to follow him by calling in an ant, but they kept getting eaten by a seagull. He was able to get further with one ant, but it also got eaten, causing him to fall into the water. He then grew big again and swam after the ferry. He then emerged from the water and grabbed the lab from Burch. attempts to retrieve the Mobile Laboratory]] Due to him being too big for too long, Ant-Man started to lose conscience as he attempted to return the lab so they could enlarge it so Pym could get out of the Quantum Realm with Janet van Dyne. He was able to put the lab on the ground as Wasp and Luis arrived. Wasp realized that Ant-Man was losing conscience and went to save him as he fell into the water. She swam towards him and repaired the regulator, causing him to shrink, allowing her to save him. Back on the surface, Luis was making his way to the lab when Ghost appeared and stole the remote off him. She enlarged the lab and went inside, not knowing that Pym and van Dyne were making their way out of the Quantum Realm. Wasp carried Ant-Man out of the water and grew him back to normal size. He regained conscience and the two embraced each other. attempts to heal herself]] Luis started to look for Ant-Man and Wasp when he was approached by Burch who was about to kill him when Kurt and Dave used their tasers to knock out Burch's goons as Luis knocked out Burch. They then used Uzman's Truth Serum on the three as the cops arrived to take them away, causing them to reveal the crimes they have committed. Foster then entered the lab to try and stop Ghost from killing van Dyne, but she wouldn't stop. She began to extract energy to repair her body, causing van Dyne to start to fade away. and Wasp attempt to stop Ghost]] Ant-Man and Wasp then entered the lab to stop Ghost. They disabled her machine and they began to fight. The two fought Ghost, but she was able to use her abilities to subdue them. As they fought, Pym and van Dyne returned from the Quantum Realm and were about to run over Wasp and Ghost. Ant-Man saved Wasp but Ghost got thrown across the room, knocking her out. Pym and van Dyne then exited the Quantum Vehicle and Wasp reunited with her mother.Ant-Man and the Wasp Aftermath Janet van Dyne encountered Ghost, who had planned to extract quantum energy from her in order to cure her condition of quantum instability. Using the powers she had obtained through her long stay in the Quantum Realm, van Dyne transferred a significant amount of quantum energy into Ghost, thus temporarily stabilizing her condition and ending Ghost's campaign against Ant-Man and his allies. However, van Dyne did not have much time to enjoy her time out of the Quantum Realm. Indeed, while she oversaw an expedition of Ant-Man into the Quantum Realm so that he could harvest more quantum energy for Ghost, van Dyne was disintegrated along with Hank Pym and their daughter Hope due to Thanos activating the Infinity Gauntlet and initiating his universal genocide. References Category:Events